


Hunger Games AU

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Smith, Ross and Trott are put into The Hunger Games and are the only 3 left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Games AU

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! I loved writing this! Sorry for the feels ;-;

**6...5...4...3...2,1 START!**

Everything was a mad rush, there were already people fighting for bags full of tools, food and equipment. Trott made a mad dash to the nearby forest, hoping he would find water there. His plan was to hide, hoping nobody would ever find him. He didn’t want to be here, but then again, neither did anyone else. He carried on running, as fast as his little legs would take him into the deep forest. He checked behind him, constantly nervous, he had never feared death this much in his entire life.

He turned around in time to see a tall, dark-haired man running towards him. Trott screamed, and ran straight into a nearby bush. This is it. He prepared for the worst when the stranger jumped into the bush after him, landing straight on top.

The tall dark-haired man named Ross, rolled off him and knelt beside the smaller stranger and asked if he was ok.

“Aren’t you going to kill me?” Trott replied, to which Ross laughed at.

“Does it look like I ever intended on killing you? I don’t even have a weapon.” Ross chuckled, hoping they could pair up. All was silenced when another tribute ran past, wielding a knife in his already bloody hands. The tribute stopped right by the bush the pair were hidden in, making Trott draw in a sharp breath. Ross urged him to be quiet, and covered his and Trott’s mouth. They watched as the tribute ran out of the forest and back to the Cornucopia.

Ross tugged on Trott’s arm, hoping Trott would follow him to a small cave he had spotted hidden by the wild growth of weeds and thorns.They kept low, crawling through the thorns, not caring if they scratched their arm. The worst was to come. The thorns hurt like hell for Trott, who had fallen behind. The thorns were piercing his skin, making him leave a small flecks of blood behind him on the undergrowth.

The cave was dark, and was full of dirt and rotting weeds. Ross made himself at home by lying down and sighing, hoping his life would end soon because this was a miserable way to spend his life. Trott was disguising the cave by putting grass on top and covered the entrance with thorns, pricking himself even more on the way. The cave was almost too dark to see anything. Trott’s hands were pretty much shredded and they were only a few hours into the game. He clenched his fists - causing him more pain - to hide them from Ross, but it was too late.

“That looks like it hurts. What did you do!” Ross exclaimed, worried that they wouldn’t even survive the first night. Trott pointed to the thorns and Ross sighed and took Trott’s hands into his own. He kissed his wrists carefully, blushing slightly. He saw the smile spread across his cheeks. The sensual contact made them both feel more human as the night grew colder. They sat opposite each other, and made a plan of action if anyone was to come in.

After the conversation went quiet for a while, Ross decided it was best to tell Trott about his little ‘accident’.

“Trott, I’ve got something to tell you that may or may not make you want to run.”

Trott didn’t like the tone of his voice, and grew increasingly worried. He watched as Ross sat up,and shifted uncomfortably. The dark-haired friend pulled his shirt slowly over his head, revealing what seemed like a large bite that was slowly turning purple. Trott couldn’t help but gasp.

“Ross.. what happened!”

“I was running in the forest and I tripped… next thing I know there’s a rabid wolf tearing at my skin. The odds aren’t exactly… in my favour.” Ross told Trott, hoping he wouldn’t scare him off. The last thing he needed was for a friend to abandon him. “I don’t know if it’s infected or anything. I don’t know what’s gonna happen to me. I could die.” Having said this, Ross began to cry into Trott’s shoulder, not caring that he was half-naked. Trott wasn’t sure how to comfort him, so he just stroked his hair and told him everything was going to be okay. Ross ended up falling asleep in the man’s lap, feeling especially weak.

The pair awoke in the morning to find out 13 tributes had died overnight, leaving only 6 remaining. The game was going to end quick, and neither of them could make up their mind if that was a good thing or not. They stayed in the cave for another day, too afraid to go out to go and get fresh food and water. Ross’ wound had started to weep, Trott could see Ross wasn’t going to last much longer if they didn’t get medication or something to clean it up.

Ross felt so weak, he was unconscious most of the day, flat out on his back, the poison slowly spreading over his body. They fell asleep on each other, cuddling for warmth as the nights grew longer and the days became colder.

The next morning, they were awoken by a loud crunch above their heads. Shit. Someone was above them, most likely armed. Ross awoke, and backed himself against the wall of the cave. Like that was going to help. The could hear a few voices above them;

“They’re around here somewhere, there’s blood spots right here!” One of them stated, pointing to a leaf above the thorns.

“Yeah! I don’t think they’re armed either, I saw them both run off without anything!” Another one chimed, secretly hoping he would win the games.

Trott swore he didn’t breathe for the next hour when it all became chaotic. One minute everything was calm, the next minute the thorns were being ripped off the entrance. The tributes dragged Ross out by his shoulder, causing excruciating pain to his lower abdomen where he had been bit. Trott followed out after them, trying to defend Ross, but he was shoved away and pinned down by a strong teenage boy who went by the name of ‘Slayer’.

“Don’t you dare hurt them!” a voice shouted with a strong sense of empowering rage. This caused the remaining tributes to turn round immediately, as they saw a tall, ginger stranger running towards them with a knife. “Don’t hurt them!” he repeated, “they’re innocent!”. He jumped onto ‘Slayer’, causing him to roll off Trott and into the thorns. Slayer yielded his knife, and sliced at Smith’s arm, causing him to yelp out in pain.

Ross felt so useless lying on the floor, but he really couldn’t move, he just didn’t have the strength. He watched Trott haul himself off the floor and land a punch right on another tributes jaw, knocking her out instantly. Smith finished her off, by slicing his knife across her throat.

 **BANG!** The cannon went off again, signalling her death. ‘Slayer’ had crept up behind Ross, and had him in a headlock, a knife to his throat. Smith turned round, his eyes wide with fear. Smith backed up close to Trott and gave him a forced smile in an attempt to put him at ease. Trott knew he wasn’t a threat, but still felt horrifically sick after the events that had just taken place.

Smith turned back sharply to face ‘Slayer’,

“Just let him go Slayer,” Smith spoke trying to repress the trembling in his voice, he couldn’t let him die, not after all this. Slayer let out a malevolent laugh.

“You’re kidding right? Who’s gonna care anyway? Certainly not me.”

Ross began to struggle but that was short lived as Slayer elbowed him straight in his bite mark from earlier. Ross let out a shriek of pain, looking in to Smiths eyes pleading for help. He didn’t want to die. Smith didn’t want him to die. Trott didn’t want him to die.

**That was the last straw.**

In one swift movement Smith launched the knife in his hand straight at Slayers chest. He had no time to react, it was all too fast for him to handle. He looked down as blood ran from his body. he let out an inaudible whisper, regret in his mind and voice, “I’m...sorry…”

 **The cannon boomed once more.** Smith carried Ross carefully back to the cave in hopes of a quick recovery. He signalled for Trott to follow him back with a small smile. Trott still wasn’t overly keen on the current situation, but followed the brave stranger anyway. Blood covered Smiths face and hands, staining his clothes. But it was worth it. The pain was worth saving them.The pain was worth keeping them alive. For now... After Ross had woken up Smith decide he would care for his fellow tributes. He just wanted them to be safe, that was all he wanted.

“Hey, I’ve got some cream if you need it? Do you want me to put it on for you?” Smith asked, taking a good look at Ross traumatizing wound.

“Uh, no I’m fine, I’ll manage without it” He replied, trying to get up off the floor. He didn’t want to make a big fuss out of nothing. Ross had always been like that.

“Don’t be silly mate, you need it.” He chuckled, unscrewing the cap and kneeling down beside him. He took a generous scoop on his fingers and smothered it over the bite. Ross grimaced, gripping onto Smith’s leg. Smith took no notice and continued rubbing the cream in until the infection had disappeared. “Where’s Trott?” Smith asked, worried that he’d fallen somewhere. He mainly asked it to break the silence.

“He’s gone to get some water, he hasn’t drank for days, neither have I.” Ross replied, giving a weak smile to the handsome man next to him.

“Listen, I think there are four people left alive, that includes us three. What are we gonna do if we are the last three left? I’m pretty much dead anyway.”

Smith didn’t really want to agree with Ross openly, but inside he knew it too. Suddenly, he had a great idea that would make both of them happy.

“Why don’t we die, leaving Trott to live his life? He’s obviously the most able person here, and he has great things ahead of him for the future if he survives. I have no family to go home to, and as you’ve said, you’re pretty much dead anyway.”

“Not a word to Trott though, we can’t let him know until the end. He’d flip out on us.” Ross said, nodding along to Smith’s idea. They had to shut up quickly though, as they heard the sound of footsteps drawing nearer. Trott returned, a huge smile on his face.

“Hey! What did you guys talk about whilst I was gone?” he questioned, seeing a rise of panic on the two’s faces.

“Uhhh, we just said th--------”

_**Bang! The sound of the cannon boomed in the air above them.** _

**Two of them must to die. Only one can live.**

The trio stood there, in sudden realisation that they were the only people left stood alive in the arena. They all knew they were thinking the same thing, but none of them spoke a word. Ross exchanged glances with Trott, and offered him a little smile; this smile didn’t give anyone comfort though.They all knew what was about to happen. Ross took a small step back, suddenly becoming afraid that one of his friends might turn on him. He felt Smith’s hand clasp his shoulder and he flinched, scared of the tall man for a moment. Smith leant towards Ross and whispered something inaudible to Ross about their deal. Ross nodded in agreement, before picking both knives up off the floor and handing one to Smith.

They both looked at Trott. How were they going to explain this to him? Smith took a step forward and spoke first:

“Trott, me and Ross have both agreed it’s you that deserves to go home. Take the glory. Kill us.” Smith said, with a lot of severity in his voice that Trott didn't like. He saw Smith outstretch his hand with the knife lying on his palm.

“Take it” Ross commanded, hoping this would all be over soon before the game maker pulled any more tricks on them.

“I can’t do it. I don’t understand why you want to save me, you two deserve to live. Please don’t do this.” Trott was almost crying. He couldn’t do this to his best friends. He couldn’t live the rest of his life knowing he had killed them. Instead, he watched as Smith retracted the knife from his hand and looked at Ross.

"Together?"

"Together." Ross nodded as he raised the knife above his head.

Beside them, Trott was pleading for them not to do this, he was afraid his heart would be broken into a million pieces, they both saved his life yet he would be the only one to survive.

Everything from then on seemed to go in slow motion. Trott saw as the knives were raised about their heads. He watched as they plunged them into their chests. No matter how hard he tried to turn away, a part of him couldn’t stop watching the traumatising scene before him.

Smith screamed out in agony as he felt the knife pierce his skin. This was pain like he’d never felt before. Crimson blood oozed from the wound, staining the ground he knelt upon. He looked over to Ross, who was silent, the tears were streaming down his face. The pain was unbearable for them both. Smith thought it wouldn’t be enough, and he raised the knife for a second time, plunging it straight into his stomach. He writhed in pain, and collapsed face down onto the grass.

Ross watched Smith fall. The pain he felt was in his heart, not his stomach. Trott stared at his friends who had just given up their lives for him. He couldn't save them. Ross collapsed next to Smith on his back, one hand on his stomach, the other reaching out for Smith. They grasped each others hands and didn’t let go. They were going to die together. That’s how they had planned it all along. The pair lay there motionless, Smith’s large hand intertwined with Ross’ lithe fingers. Smith watched as Ross died, he saw the life slowly disappear from his eyes, as his did the same. Before they died, they both felt a small kiss planted on their heads, and heard a whisper in their ear: “I’m gonna miss you”

**And with those 4 words, three hearts were broken, two stopped beating and one heart was shattered into a jigsaw he would never be able to put back together.**


End file.
